ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hiroyuki Takahashi (game producer)
|death_date = |death_place = |death_cause = |known_for = Shining series ''Golden Sun'' series Mario sports games |education = |alma_mater = |employer = Camelot Software Planning |occupation = Video game designer }} Hiroyuki Takahashi ( , born October 30, 1957), is the president of video game developing company Camelot Software Planning. He has directly participated in most of the projects of the company, particularly as a writer, art director, producer and game designer. Video game development Hiroyuki was an employee of Enix and worked on the Dragon Quest franchise, in particular Dragon Quest IV on which he had a significant production role. Camelot Software Planning In 1991 he left the company in 1990 to form Sega CD4, a division of Sega. They changed their name to Sonic! Software Planning, which was formed to create Shining in the Darkness for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis alongside Climax Entertainment.http://www.giantbomb.com/camelot-software-planning/65-401/ The company would be an important part of Shining franchise, developing all the Shining games in the 1990s. In 1995, the company changed their name to Camelot Software Planning and officially separated from Sega, but agreed to keep developing the Shining games and not release games for rival systems that would hurt the Shining franchise. In late 1998, Sega began focusing their resources on the Dreamcast, leaving the company with their last scenario for Shining Force III for the Sega Saturn in jeopardy. Camelot wrapped up Shining Force III and formed a partnership with Nintendo. Since joining Nintendo, Camelot have developed many ''Mario'' sports games, mainly sticking to golf and tennis games. They have also developed the Golden Sun series of RPGs. List of video games * 1987 : Dragon Warrior II, executive producer * 1991 : Shining in the Darkness, writer, producer * 1992 : Shining Force, writer, game designer, producer * 1992 : Shining Force Gaiden, writer, producer * 1993 : Shining Force II, programmer, producer * 1993 : Shining Force: The Sword of Hajya, script, producer * 1995 : Shining Force Gaiden: Final Conflict * 1995 : Shining Wisdom, script, map creation, producer * 1996 : Shining the Holy Ark, game designer, producer * 1997 : Shining Force III Scenario 1, writer, game designer, producer * 1998 : Shining Force III Scenario 2, writer, game designer, producer * 1998 : Shining Force III Scenario 3, writer, game designer, producer * 1998 : Shining Force III Premium Disc * 1999 : Mario Golf (Game Boy Color version), script, lead game designer, producer * 1999 : Mario Golf (Nintendo 64 version), lead game designer, producer * 2000 : Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64 version), lead game designer, producer * 2000 : Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color version), script, lead game designer, producer * 2001 : Golden Sun, writer, game planning, producer * 2002 : Golden Sun: The Lost Age, writer, game planning, producer * 2003 : Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, lead designer, producer * 2004 : Mario Golf: Advance Tour, script, lead game design, producer * 2004 : Mario Power Tennis, lead designer, producer * 2005 : Mario Tennis: Power Tour, lead designer, producer * 2010 : Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, writer, game planning, producer * 2012 : Mario Tennis Open, lead designer, producer * 2014 : Mario Golf: World Tour, lead designer, scenario, producer * 2015 : Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, lead designer, producer * 2017 : Mario Sports Superstars, lead designer, producer * 2018 : Mario Tennis Aces, lead designer, producer References Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese video game designers Category:Video game writers Category:Japanese video game producers